


[Fanart] Things Left Behind (more ruminations)

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: chibi spider sounds the alarm, mama spider crowley to the rescue, more ruminations on that spider Crowley story, underground bioluminescent plants?, what would spider Crowley's garden look like?, yelling at plants lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Thinking about what's written between the lines in EntangledNow's (amazing) "Things Left Behind" - - who told Crowley Gabriel was squishing spiders? How did he know? What was he doing at the time?How do you draw bioluminescent plants, anyway?Feel free to color if anyone is interested T-T All I am good for is line art... and barely even that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	[Fanart] Things Left Behind (more ruminations)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602953) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 




End file.
